Gas turbine engine components are exposed to high temperature environments with an increasing demand for even higher temperatures. Economic and environmental concerns relating to the reduction of emissions and the increase of efficiency are driving the demand for higher gas turbine operating temperatures. In order to meet these demands, the designs of components, such as turbine blades, are incorporating ceramic-containing materials like ceramic matrix composites.
Sometimes turbine blades include abrasive tips which may be designed to wear away an abradable blade track in a controlled manner. The abradable coating may be worn away during interaction between the rotating blades and stationary parts of an engine. Traditionally turbine blade tips may include a metallic alloy. Abrasive tips may be embedded with a particle. Bonding of the turbine blade tip to a compatible superalloy blade may require a layer of nickel. Because of the demand for higher temperatures, ceramic matrix composite components may replace traditional metallic components, such as turbine blades. One benefit of ceramic matrix composite engine components is the high-temperature mechanical, physical, and chemical properties of the ceramic matrix composite components which may allow the gas turbine engines to operate at higher temperatures than current engines. However, traditional blade tips and coatings may be incompatible with a ceramic matrix composite blade because of bonding, joining, and manufacturing difficulties. Additionally, there may be thermal-mechanical stresses induced between the traditional coating and the ceramic matrix composite component during operation of a gas turbine engine.